An Understanding
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: Having an understanding with someone is a wonderful thing, only what if you want more? VinXCid Rated M For language and suggestive themes.


Disclaimer: I own not what is written here, Square Enix does. Huzzah! 

(A/N: This is a Yaoi/ Shounen-ai fic CXV, so if your easily offended by sexual themes, some strong language and man love then this may not be the fic for you. You have been warned and for those who do like the aforementioned things… enjoy :D )

* * *

**An Understanding**  
_By The Redundant Goddess…_

* * *

Morning has broken in Rocket town again and my mouth felt like a moggle has crawled in there and died. However the bed was soft and my bed partner was still blissfully asleep with his head on my shoulder. I stifle a groan as my blood shot eyes surveyed the damage.

Yep, it had happened again.

I've lost count how many times I've woken up with the blond wrapped round me like a security blanket. Not that I mind, on the contrary. I like it, only I think I like a bit too much and as I stroke his scruffy bed hair with my fingers and stared at the ceiling, I realise two things. One: my hair was going to be a bugger to brush out if his was anything to go by and two: I wanted more.

I frown.

But that meant changing the deal.

That meant talking.

To Cid…

Cid and I had a sort of arrangement, an understanding so to speak.

Cid would ask me out for a drink, we would drink, get warm and fuzzy, leap into bed, fuck each other senseless and then in the morning it's the usual fry up before we forget about it and go about our business.

Although if truth be told, we don't exactly forget, we just don't talk about it.

This odd ritual had been going on since the first month of my staying at Cids house. One night Cid invited me out to the local for a night of drinking. Nothing unusual about that, the pilot and I had often drunk and got drunk together. I accepted and both of us proceeded to get absolutely wasted till the even the voices in my head started singing 'What do we do with a drunken demon'.

I enjoy our evenings out on the town it's like being a young and reckless Turk again, only without bloodshed and paper work.

So after we had terrorised the village with our dreadful singing and other antics we stumbled back to the Pilots house, I guess in our drunkenness our lusts got the better of us. I say guess, because my memories of our first time together is hazy at best. All I know is that when morning dawned I not only had a headache the size of Bahamut, I was naked, in Cid's bed with the naked pilot spooned against me and felt very, very sore.

Like I say, it really was like my misspent youth in the Turks.

The second time however I knew what was going on and I quite willingly let it happen. I let him kiss me like there was no tomorrow and I responded all too willingly and have done every single time since that fateful night. Out of all my male bed partners he really is quite a blast, you'd be surprised how inventive Cid is in the bedroom, but you didn't need to know that… He's also quite charming when you get down to it. I've never had anyone else make me a bacon sandwich quite like he does after a hard night of er… well you know.

And the best thing was that even after all these times we're still friends. There's no embarrassment, no guilt nothing.

It's just a simple understanding.

I frown.

It really is quite a good arrangement. So why in the world would I want to change it?

Only there are these nagging feelings that won't stop pestering me. Feelings, I really thought that part of my life had died a death all those years ago, but not so it seems. I never thought I would feel anything like this again, then again I never thought I would have a sex life again. Like I said I was rather promiscuous in my Turk days, but then I was attractive. I was young, fit and healthy, men and women threw themselves at me and I let them.

Now I'm nothing but a patchwork nightmare with a claw for an arm and some rather interesting guests in my head. How the hell Cid can find me attractive is anyone's guess, that's if he does.

Maybe that's why I've started to like him a little bit more than I should do. The fact that he seems to want me even if it's only for sex, but then is it really just sex now?

I've never really bonded with a man like this before. He's my friend, my best friend in fact. I spend more time with him than anyone else, I live with him, laugh with him, sometimes work with him and finally I sleep with him and whenever I am off on one of my jaunts I always end up missing him. Even his bad points, every time I smell a cigarette my mind always wonders back to him.

Yes, I think I want more with Cid.

But then how would he react?

Cid isn't the most open person when it comes to his feelings, but then again neither am I. He couldn't openly admit it when he got depressed about Shera leaving to have her own little adventures and he certainly had a hard time when Yuffie got hurt up in the mountains and had to go to hospital. They may go at it like Cats and Dogs, but he really does care for her a lot. She's like his niece or some other distant younger relative. God help the poor soul who asks her out on a date, Cid'll be there with his spear threatening his very life… but then again I'd be right beside him with my guns threatening worse come to think of it.

I'm drifting far from my point again and my point being he isn't good with people and wouldn't know how to deal with me telling him I care about him.

There I said it.

I care about him.

I care about him so much that I want more than just these nights of reckless lust, even if they are becoming the norm, I want more. I want him to want me to want more… with him. I don't want to have to go out, pretend to get drunk and stumble back into bed only to not talk about it. To not ask for it. I'm done with that. Now I want something else. What that woman could never offer me all those years ago.

"Mornin'." He mumbles into my collarbone. I smile as his razor proof stubble tickles my pale skin. "Breakfast?"

I grunt in reply and pretend I'm still somewhat asleep. I'm trying to make mind up about what I should do. Then I feel a slight kiss on my neck before there's too much movement, sheets rustle, pillows jostle. When my mind snaps into gear the pilots just out of the bed before I pull him back down with me hovering over him. I have a plan.

His blue his widen with surprise. Not much of a plan, but if it works it works.

"Vince?" He croaks.

"I want more." I reply.

He frowns slightly, looking thoroughly confused.

"Breakfast?"

I chuckle darkly at him and roll my eyes.

"No, you."

He's silent for a moment as he weighs up what I've said.

"You want more of me?"

"Yes" I confirm.

"Me?"

"You and Me to be precise."

He frowns again.

"You and Me?"

I lean down, my dark hair curtaining around his face and look him in the eye. I'm shaking slightly as a let my words form slowly. This could all go wrong, but sod it I'm here now may as well go the full hog.

"Yes."

Cid closes his eyes for a minute and I can tell he's mulling it over. His jaw tenses as does his body and he hums to himself. For a moment I think he's about to punch me. I'm on edge but then he just looks at me. His eyes soft, lazy and smirking at me telling it's all right.

"Fine, but this means your cooking this morning…"

And with that he rolls free of my grasp and buries himself down in the duvet and pillows. I smile and let him do as he please as I move off the bed and out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

As I reach the kettle's switch and flick it I let a smile work it's way across my lips and I chuckle. I know I'm not usually the chuckling type, but this morning I am. I needn't have worried about Cid and I realise why I like him so much or at least one of the many reasons… we're so alike and he understands me.

We understand. Simple I know, but it's true. Maybe we don't have to talk about it much or explain in ever detail what we want. It's just not us, but for some reason, we just seem to understand each other and that's enough for me, now where is that frying pan?

* * *

(A/N: Huzzah! Finally wrote a one-shot Vin and Cid fic. YAY! I might continue with little bits like this, but ya know what ever. I'm still continuing "My Greatest Sin" by the way folks, its just Uni is a bugger at the mo and I probably won't be able to post anything big until the New Year. Plus the nets been down for a couple of months and…well you get the picture. I hope you enjoyed this brief fic/drabble. Peace and pies R.G. XXX) 


End file.
